In order to better record ancillary information about captured images, some film cassettes have an internal electronic memory, which is written to by a microprocessor in a camera. Good electrical contact must be maintained in the camera between a series of fixed contacts on the memory and a series of leads in the camera. To reduce overall camera and film cassette size, the parts involved are quite small. Misalignment easily occurs unless all parts are precisely made.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved film cassette having memory module, photographic device, and method in which the memory module can partially self-align.